Gypsy Largess For Grossly Large Ass: A Thickly Enthralling Endeavor
by Quillon42
Summary: Technically this is based on the film for Thinner and not the novel, but this specific title only shows up under Books and not Movies. Anyway, imagines that the Gypsies are even more extrasensory than in the film, such that they can see what will happen to the matriarch Suzanne...and they decide to take matters into their own hands (and wheels). Sexually explicit to an extent.


GYPSY LARGESS FOR GROSSLY LARGE ASS: A THICKLY ENTHRALLING ENDEAVOR FOR BILLY HALLECK

(NB: I know that for the most part the character played by Kari Wuhrer in the film (and also the same character in the novel) goes by "Gina"…however, the elderly Tadzu does refer to her as "Galina" in the pie scene near the end of the film, and I figured it was just more of an alluringly exotic name. So there:))

By Quillon42

FAIRVIEW, MAINE, 1996

Centuries ago there were people from across the ocean who invaded the land on which this town stood, and they routed the regulars who inhabited the same space. Now, just a few years from the Millennium, it would happen again—only now it would be the natives far closer to nature who would wipe out at least most of all those white men from town.

In this rendition separate from that written by Richard Bachman, the visiting Gypsies—who seemed to know who was talking about them, who was watching them, at all times—here they also had the foresight to know who would bring harm upon them, and how to avert any tragedy impending on the part of such perpetrators.

As such, the hundredsomething honcho of these nefarious nomads, he known as Tadzu Lempke, was made aware long before it would occur that his also-elderly daughter Suzanne would be slaughtered, struck by the automobile of one of these yucky yokels, if he did not operate most preemptively to put him in his place.

So it was during that the one afternoon in which the roaming Romani were displaying their wares and their talents in the town's main park area, the one in which the tubby attorney Billy Halleck found himself intrigued by that diabolical damsel, that the matter would so be brought to a quick and efficient, if ostentatious, close. It would not be said, though, that in the course of the execution of this preventative Gypsy Justice, that anyone who was targeted in it would die clean.

Halleck wouldn't even have the chance to get inside his own automobile once he'd caught sight of the lead wanderer's great-granddaughter Galina. Billy thought he had in fact dumped down all three hundred obese oomphs of himself into his ride…

…but one beguiling wink from the young woman and the lawyering lardass found himself not within the interior of his car, but rather upon the roof of a far more archaic form of conveyance.

"You…pretenders with the pale skin," Galina began, her burning umber irises etching an ineluctable trance unto the soul of the corpulent counselor. This all while the latter sought so strainingly to tear his own eyes away from the delectable yet deadly lady alighting upon him.

"Just so certain that these lands all belong to you, and that _we're_ the ones trespassing."

Palpably and within the last few fleeting instants it had occurred to Billy that the bright afternoon had been smothered by a swarthier morass of midnight. As the Gypsy girl began to straddle the man atop a veritable antique of a vehicle, the middle-aged Mainer noted a familiar face in the distance, a peer of his once so smug but now smitten, not by an impetus of infatuation but by a sheer deluge of dread.

Mere meters away from the man some yards ahead, a dilapidated jeep hurtled hardily his way.

"Well…my Gran Tadzu…he seen what would happen to my Mamma Suzanne, should we let you go your way…

"…for that reason, we gonna need to encroach upon you all the more…"

Even now Galina was still garbed in that gaudy indigo blouse, that kitschy carmine skirt still girding her shapely waist as well. To tease the man beneath her for a second, she leapt to her feet, her hands lifting the threads of that sultry exotic sarong, exhibiting the exquisite burnished alabaster of her ripened taupe tulip thighs, the restrictive yet scant tiny triangle of her magenta-melange bikini panties, she then deftly lowering the linen as her arms ascended upward while her figure gyrated lazily.

Insatiably insane now was the libidinous lollapalooza of lipids that was Billy Halleck. All of his attention at present, as well as his intentions for the days remaining in his life now, would reside with the ravishing Roma upon him. Verily, the lady's massive mark, the one who would have wrested the life of Suzanne Lempke from her beloved family, he now lay at the tips of her dainty toes, he blissfully unaware of all that would be wrought upon his fellow Fairviewers.

Never, as Galina began to undress upon the gargantuan gentleman, she shirking her skirt and doffing her delicate blouse, did Billy hear or see that jeep jaunt into Kirk Penschley, the partner at Halleck's law firm who fancied the enticing Gypsy femme from afar. The one who flippantly figured her for only a piece of ass and nothing more; now Kirk's own keister a segment unto itself as it lay separate from his shorn torso in the street.

Never, as in fact now the perky astilbe peach blossoms of Galina's ass cheeks bloomed into view did Billy perceive an outsider's sedan as it slammed into the skulking shape of Cary Rossington, that municipal magistrate who weighed heavily against the presence of these filthy and corrupt visitors who allegedly defiled their seemingly pristine podunk.

Never, as the tawn-toned twin mesas of Galina's throbbing breasts bore down, they magnolia-hued and mountainous as they hovered over the circular considerable countenance of her enormous enemy, did Billy bear witness through eye or ear to the slaughter of Rossington's wife Leda, that hook-nosed horror killed off as a coupe crunched into her feeblest of frames.

Never, as the bisque immaculate barachois of Galina's flush lily belly undulated above the man's brow, Halleck's attention diverted by the endearing notch of the enchantress's navel staring steadily back, did the heavy homeslice detect the van that vroomed into the vaunted form of Chief Duncan Hopley, the one who would dare to drive the caravans away now himself steered deep into an early end.

Never, as Galina's lovely wisteria white legs lay each to a side of Billy's bulging noggin, did the latter know of the bus that burst through the miserable husk of Mike Houston, that interloping physician who seemed to pay a bit much of a mind to a certain someone at the Halleck house.

…

…

…

Now, though, as the floral flavescence of Galina's features flooded the gaze of the giant below her soles, the piceous pupils of her inescapable eyes penetrating the beady peepers of her portly prey,

the brazen babe presently blinked purposely…

…and Billy looked to his left, he atop this carriage crafted centuries past, and he caught sight of the final prospective victim of the half-dozen designated to die this evening—his own wearying wife Heidi. Saw her directly in the path of hustling horses dragging his decrepit phaeton along, saw the reaction aghast of Mrs. Halleck as she realized that in the next several seconds her body would become a corpse most consummately cantered upon.

And it was here that the limitations of the Gypsies' extrasensory abilities had become apparent. Never did anyone, from Galina to her Great-Grandpa, know of the dastardly dissension and brutish bitterness which went down between husband and wife in the Halleck household. Never did they know of Heidi's ostensible philandering with the manwhore aforementioned Houston, even though by happenstance he too was run down just now. Never did they know, either, of even the existence of anyone so innocent as Billy's beautiful daughter Linda, who certainly deserved better than to be so trampled by animal or vehicle (especially with that irresistibly cute Don Corleone impression of hers).

So it was an utter shock upon the senses of the seductress for once when Billy, understanding the imminently grisly outcome regarding his shameless spouse as well as the concomitant liberating largess that the Gypsies were affording the large man indeed through this, then looked up at Galina and smiled more broadly than the miles-immeasurable gamut of his girth.


End file.
